encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Encantadia 2016: The Fans' Theories
Notice: This page only covers events from the first to the present episode. Theories Cassiopea has total control over the Encantadia World * Characters view her only as a guardian, a protector of Lireo, and the keeper of balance; But, analyzing the things she does from the start and things will start to appear as if they don't add up. First, she really never needed to shatter the Inang Brilyante, as she can destroy anyone who threatens it without so much as a negative effect. Second, if she has foresight, then why would she give the Brilyante ng Apoy to King Arvak, knowing the monarch would demand more power and ultimately declare war which resulted in hundreds of casualties. She is incredibly powerful and can finish the plot in the blink of an eye. She may not be a goddess, but based on the looks of things, her power already exceeds them. She resurrects chosen characters continuously, giving them total invulnerability to take out Hathorians which she herself caused them to act that way as if It is her hidden quest to eventually wipe them out from the face of the world. * Imaw, despite being said as wise, tends to make stupid decisions that can ultimately affect the plot. One of said decisions was to transfer a young Amihan into a portal leading into the Philippines. Now this decision may look right since he said it's for the girl's protection, but if one looks closely, it looks as if it's all part of a plan. No major catastrophes happen during their stay in the country and it only ends in the death of Amihan's father. Second, he didn't say anything about Mine-a's plan on picking the right leader to rule Lireo. Instead of making actual leadership tests, Imaw simply agreed and what is worse is that Mine-a rigged the contest. Planned or not, rigging a fair fight isn't fair. Third, instead of actually saying to conduct peace talks when asked about advice on the upcoming war, he simply said 'prepare' as if he also thinks that bloodshed is the way to go. There is even a scene when he is shown beside Cassiopea with not enough explanation despite being a Sapiro elder, the scene is only made as proof that Imaw himself witnessed Cassiopea and Adhara fought. Ether is a troll This villain, when looked from another angle, makes it look like she's only fooling some of the characters. * Its iconic role of transforming King Hagorn's troops and giving him more ‘power’ to have his revenge over Lireo and its inhabitants, although somewhat justified as Queen Mine-a single-handedly ravaged his palace, could be seen as her tricking the king instead of actual helping. But the ‘power’ she gave him consists no more than face paint and total immunity from Cassiopea, which makes no sense at all since there are lots of protagonists that could take him down easily as well. Furthermore, this battle paint extends to some of his colleagues as well but serves no purpose. The ‘troops’ are said to be more powerful and harder to defeat yet can be taken down by the hundreds from a single spell from one of the Brilyante''s. Said troops also get killed in one or two hits from a protagonist. * She is also seen at the Lirean castle, possibly the provider of the million troops assembled. King Hagorn and his subordinates seem too unaware or simply too naïve that a million troops is nothing as long as their enemy has a gem that an wipe them out in the blink of an eye. This could be seen as merely trickery but the fact that the Hathorians themselves witnessed the incredible power of the gem yet choose to ignore it may seem as if Ether lowered their intelligence as well. * She didn’t allow Cassiopea to forecast Kahlil’s future for the simple reason that the latter isn’t a ''Bathala. Again, no sense since Cassiopea already altered lots of things within the Encantadia world and Ether doesn’t seem to bat an eye until this one moment. Pao Pao is Corrupted The chubby kid with the high-pitched voice may seem innocent enough but when one analyzes his actions and appearances over the course of the series may reveal signs that the Brilyante ng Diwa (Ikalimang Brilyante) '' is a sinister gem with a more dark purpose: * One of his first appearances in the Encantadia world has him being included in a raid to be done on the Lirean castle, he was even given a knife in the process as if his caretakers already know what he could do. Additionally, he even made it to the throne room, the most heavily defended area of the castle without a single scratch and eventually finds Amihan. His actions seem like he’s not even afraid of the Hathorian guards in the first place. * He found Amihan in the throne room a few moments after he got there and transported her to a safe place. Shortly after Amihan is revived, another small group of Hathorian troops with Mashna-de Agane appeared. After seeing how the mooks got taken down, Pao Pao made no hesitation and killed two. * Another few moments later and somewhat tied to the first theory, Cassiopea appeared before the duo and informed Pao Pao that the gem chose him to bear it. Keep in mind that Pao Pao is just a small kid in possession with the ‘most powerful gem’ than most other gems combined. Remember that Cassiopea can simply take the gem and wait for the kid to grow up to prevent any unwanted disasters or she could accelerate Pao Pao’s growth like what Alena did to her son later on and then give him the fabled gem, yet she didn’t. ‘The Eye’ might have seen how effective he kills and lets a small child play with it. * Pao Pao even smiled when Amihan said he must learn to fight, not even scared of what could happen to him. This may seem like playtime to him but take note; he joins the main cast and takes down groups of even more Hathorian troops later on. * Some time along their training, a group of ‘Bandidos’ appeared. Pao Pao transformed to an adult version of himself and proceeds to beat down four of these single-handedly. Cassiopea might have forecasted his future and saw his potential as a ruthless killing machine and let him keep the ''Brilyante ng Diwa. After that, he returns to his usual jolly kid form like nothing happened. * He’s unusually fearless, seeing and killing people can be pretty brutal for a child, but not for him. The time Pirena attacked their camp, Pao Pao is already treated as a secret weapon, after instantly transforming once more as a grown up he proceeds to take down Hathors and points the gem at their rival with Amihan afterwards, ready for more killing. * He and his adult form became more and more violent over time, joining raids at the Lirean castle, taking down lots of cannon fodder to the point he became overconfident in himself and with good reason to. He can talk back to enemy high officials. But always remember he is just a little kid yet he seems fully aware of all the murders he commit and even treats the Hathors as mere target practice. * He once said he wants to go home, yet, actively chooses to stay and kill instead. He can just ask Amihan to take him to the portal home. Although she said she needs to find the key, she once journeyed to the mortal plane to search for Mira using the other gate without taking Pao Pao with her nor even mentioning she forgot to. Pao Pao, on the other hand, isn’t saying anything anymore about wanting to go home. Probably production oversight or done offscreen. One Kingdom, One Culture * The series may feature maps in-show or from additional online resources, showing the kingdoms and territories but as seen in the show, everyone acts the same as if their actions are dictated by only one culture. * Everyone except people from outside the portal see violence as the only way to resolve arguments and conflict. Straightforward force is employed in any misunderstanding, even petty things such as jealousy. * Lireo is the only place with a castle and the rest of the people live in the forests nearby, since no villages are ever seen and everytime a 'villager' appears, it's always in the forest. Everyone lives in the woods. Even in the most remote places on the map, the story is the same and no culture shock cases are ever seen even if the map is supposed to be huge. * Barbaros, the group which heavily emphasize that they don't take orders from authority, makes it look like Lireo really is the only accepted authority establishment and anyone sitting in the throne dictates the entire world. They never mentioned that they don't take orders from the Mulawins, or the other 'kingdoms'. = Major Plot Holes # The origin of the Inang Brilyante is never explained and how Cassiopea got hold of it in the first place. With the gem supposed to be all-powerful, then how come she even needs to shatter it when she can demolish anyone who threatens it again and again? Since she never mentioned any downsides of using the said gem repeatedly, she probably has other reasons for shattering it. # The four shattered pieces of the Inang Brilyante, despite their color and name, can do things that the other can, only with a few minor visual differences. These gems can also do virtually anything their holder tells them to do, from tracking down individuals to obliterating entire armies. The gem-bearers can be overpowered individuals if only they have enough presence of mind. # The preference of Chainmail Bikinis '''by some female characters, not even enhanced by padding. They're making themselves more vulnerable to enemies. In fact, both Amihan and Lira are stabbed in the stomach and still continue to fight while baring their midriff. # '''The shattered pieces of the Inang Brilyante '''are capable of attacks that could wipe out entire armies and if used right and yet the gem-bearers aren't planning anytime soon. The fact that major characters can be resurrected, as demonstrated by Amihan being brought back to life two times, one can conclude they're just dragging the fight. # Sometimes, the Hathorian cast''' can have a major character in their hands yet always choose to spare them. They can occasionally wipe out the main cast's troops and simply force a caught major character to surrender. The main protagonists sometimes do the same thing too, with Ybarro sparing Icarus and Amihan allowing Pirena's forces to escape. # It’s been said that encantados live long lives, with Danaya herself emphasizing she is already at 300 years of age. In all those three centuries, Gurna’s been standing beside Queen Mine-a at all times. She could be ruled out as simply spying, but since she’s not giving information to her allies at all or even committing backstabs, it is safe to say that she is sent there to do nothing but manipulate Pirena and eventually execute her (failed) quest. Now it could be said that the Encantados may refer to shorter time spans to a year, but in Lira’s case and her regular growth without causing her foster parents to wonder. Gurna really spent 300 years doing nothing but standing beside the queen and hanging around her first daughter. ## Danaya is only 30 years plus, not 300 years. If it is true that Danaya is 300 years old, then Amihan's last visit in the human world, when she was still a child, would be in the 1700s. # In the multiple instances of characters disappearing, Amihan, with her flute, can easily summon the Mulawin, Pagaspas, to help search. She can simply ask to look for the character in both dimensions and the winged boy, can simply pray for the gods to guide him-almost instantly bringing him to the character being searched for. # Both Pagaspas and his companion never did seek for help from the main cast when their kingdom is already under attack nor did the Mulawins simply fly away. This may simply be because the Mulawins will not surrender their homelands that easy but seeing that they have access to allies that can destroy large amounts of enemies with a single wish, why they didn’t think of that is unknown. ## It happened very fast, and Amihan's forces had just been recently decimated. # Amihan can detect nearby Hathorians with her Brilyante ng Hangin, as shown later in the series, yet that didn’t explain why infiltrators back in the Lirean castle went on undetected and the cast still get ambushed occasionally. # As shown in the series, any'' Brilyante'' can do what the others can, with the only difference being visual effects yet Pirena still wants to swap gems with King Hagorn. ## Pirena does not want to swap gems with Hagorn, but to acquire both gems. Minor Plot Holes # Cassiopea asks for gold in exchange for future forecasting. But remember that she is already overall ethereal and has virtually no need for such commodity. She's the one who created a purple outfit for Lira upon returning, meaning she can summon things at will. # In Hathoria'', ''King Hagorn is seen interrogating random individuals then later dumping them into a hole in the ground, in which a reptilian roar can be heard short after. Since they left the kingdom and invaded Lireo, the beast is never mentioned again. ## Probably his pet dragon. # During the first Encantadian War, there are trenches and tank traps scattered along the beach despite everyone using melee weapons. Additionally, besides a preference on beaches, both armies are seen to have troops armed with spears and pikes. When they clash, the mooks reverted to regular swords. #'Pao Pao' may be only a young child, yet when he transforms into his adult form, he becomes a competent killing machine. This can be easily ruled out by the fact that he holds the most powerful gem but the fact that his child form agrees to fight in the front line, along with his adult form, one can assume the gem corrupts minds. #The Bandidos are seen abducting children from the mortal world and into Encantadia itself, yet noone inthe mortal world ever mentioned anything about missing children. #'''Wantuk '''is shown to be scared of battle, yet never seen running away from a fight. He also has no Encantadia accent. This could simply be played for comedy. #The minions Ether gave to King Hagorn are very weak, dying in one or two hits. Once they are knocked down, there's a huge chance they'll never get back up. Even when hit by Wantuk's stick once is sure to take them down. #Lira's happy-go-lucky attitude seems out of place considering Cassiopea herself warned her that she could be killed at any moment. She was already stabbed and kidnapped, and still the attitude wouldn't change. #Any individual from the mortal world with dark enough skin complexion is almost always a criminal of some sort. #The second time Mira returned to the World of Mortals, she’s automatically wearing the right set of clothes. #Considering Hitano is never really caught backstabbing, not by the main protagonists anyway, they don’t seem to mind for him to go missing. #Both Pirena and Amihan have no knowledge of LilaSari and her abilities. Yet when Adhara ordered an attack, both Sang’gres raised a shield instead of targeting her with a projectile attack as the masked woman turns around. Take note that this is the first time the Sang’res saw her. The shielding could also be ruled out as involuntary action. #During the first Encantadian War between Lireo and Hathoria, airships can be seen firing projectiles at each other from above, a perfectly equal fight. Said aircrafts share the same model, but only with recolored textures, suggesting there’s only one person who designed it. Reverse engineering is not an option as the team that recovered a fallen airship should already have sufficient knowledge on countering the airborne threat. #More of a mystery, when Gurna, a half-Lirean and a half-Hathor, dies, she didn't vanish immediately unlike other Hathors. With this thought, her soul might instead go to Devas instead of Balaak despite being more loyal to the Hathors than the diwatas. Similarly, Amarro, who is also a half-Lirean and a half-Hathor, was sent to Balaak. The rule for where the half-blooded Lirean and Hathor will be sent is yet to be known. Category:Lore